Organization XIII Kareoke Night
by Shenloken1
Summary: Chapter 2 added as Kareoke night continues. Roxas has a song reflecting his view on how his friendship with Axel kinda made him a little batty. Caution: Innuendos and some fan girl bashing a plenty here. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It's a rather crowded evening in the Atlantica bar. But for some reason it's not very lively! Tonight was supposedly Kareoke night. But after that near-traumatic experience the player went through when they had to endure that Atlantica musical section of the game; no one really dared to sing again.

It's been a few weeks after The World that Never Was fell and Organization XIII dissolved. Although its members were defeated, they managed to hang on. However their power is all gone and they remain nobodies.

But even after their hostile takeover, the using of Sora to get them hearts; and plus Mickey runs a rather naively lax kingdom they weren't being punished in the least.

In fact Saix and Larxene, the Organization's real psychos, we're sitting at the Atlantica bar having some drinks. Larxene obviously was the liveliest. Saix however, was more or less the equivalent of a stone wall. He claims it's cause he has no heart, but if you want my opinion, it has something to do with the fact Demyx and Xigbar bugged the Hell out of him in the Organization.

"Hey Saix!" Larxene whined. "You promised you'd get up and sing tonight!"

"Why would you want me of all people to sing?" Saix said in his usual unemotional voice.

"Not that I think you have a good voice." Larxene smiled. "I just think it'd be funny watching a stiff like you actually try and get in a few bars. Hell I think it'd be a hoot watching you sing 'If you wanna be Lover.' You'd look gay but funny as Hell!"

Larxene giggled, but then saw Saix's murderous eyes looking deep into hers as if he was ready to go berserk! Larxene just slumped back into her chair.

"Ok! Ok!" She sighed. "It was just a thought."

"It's better this way!" Saix grumbled. "I'm not much into singing. Especially when Xigbar does…"

At that moment, the doors slammed open as a cloaked figures kicked them! He revealed the hood back and spread his arms out wide.

"Oh yeah! Xigbar's in da house bitches!" He yelled.

Surely enough it was Xigbar.

"Yeah! Yeah! Now the party can really start now that the Xigman's on the floor! You all know I'm the baddest mutha' in the Organization cause I'm Xigbar bitches, I'm freakin' tight!" He continued to yell.

Saix sighed and whispered to Larxene.

"If you even so much as think to let him know we're here I'll…" He snarled at Larxene.

Larxene of course ignored him and yelled at Xigbar.

"Hey Xiggy! Over here!" Larxene yelled.

"Dammit." Saix mumbled under his breath.

Xigbar rushed over and looked at Larxene!

"Ah Larxene ma baby you lookin' tight! And hey Saix whassup my ni…" Xigbar started.

"Call me that and I'll rip your head off." Saix growled.

"Man ain't that a bitch!" Xigbar sighed. "Sounds you didn't get a freakin' heart yet! Someone's not cashing in his chips for a bypass surgery!"

"I don't "NEED" surgery to get a heart." Saix growled. "I just need to find a way to get more hearts from any remaining Heartless."

"Hello!" Larxene called. "That freaking thing's over with! Get with the program Saix!"

"…………….." Saix just mumbled under his breath!

Xigbar looked at the Kareoke stage.

"What up?" He cried. "How come no one's getting down with their bad selves tonight?"

"Probably cause the last performance at Atlantica was so gay, no one wants to sing again!" Larxene said.

"I know how it is." Xigbar said. "Plus you know what everyone's thinking. They're thinking, 'Where the f(beep)k the Organization go! Those suckas were tight! I don't wanna be under some damn Disney regime! Bring back the Organization cause I don't want da Mouse to run my ass!"

"Whatever!" Larxene said. "Keeping the Organization together without getting back stabbed or beaten by a kid was a bitch enough as it was."

"Well you know what I don't give a damn." Xigbar yelled. "Cause Xigbar's in the house bitches and we're gonna rock this mutha!"

Xigbar teleported to the stage and yelled into the microphone!

"Hey all you sorry ass sons-of-bitches!" Xigbar yelled. "Stop feeling all honked and get up and get down! Cause Xigbar's in the house and I just want all of us to jam! This is freakin' Kareoke night, let's make it like we really mean it!"

"I wish he wouldn't do that." Saix grumbled.

"Why?" Larxene giggled. "So everyone in this house could remain like you? Emotionless and no fun at all?"

"……………." Saix just mumbled.

"You know who the freak I am? I'm Xigbar bitches!" Xigbar yelled. "Look at this here! Look at my eye patch, my hair and my freaking trench coat! This is friggin' 'Highlander' we're talkin' about dammit! And that stuff just reminds of the golden times all you hipsters called the 80's! And I like to kick this song I'm about to sing ol' school cause I'm Xigbar bitches, and I can sing whatever the Hell I want!"

Xigbar's antics were really starting to get people's attention. The soon dead crowd was now looking at him.

(Author's Note: Xigbar's attitude has to be credited to the inspiration I got from My Way Parody's "Juggernaut Bitch!" Although for standards, it's much more tame.)

"So you all listen up and jam, cause I'm Xigbar and this song's 'bout me cause I'm the baddest mutha in the Organization! Hit it Bitches!" Xigbar yelled.

The band then began to play the first song of the evening and xigbar began to dance and sing.

II Xigbar's Song

'Sniping From the Roof'

(Sung to the tune of Duran Duran's 'Hungry Like the Wolf')

_Now I am the second Organization member!_

_But it's my crazy gunplay that you'll remember!_

_Do-Do-Do-Do Do-Do-Do Do-Do-Do Do-Do!_

_I don't care if this is a Disney-themed game!_

_Cause without snipers or guns it would be lame!_

_Do-Do-Do-Do Do-Do-Do Do-Do-Do Do-Do!_

_I shoot all around!_

_In every direction that there is!_

_From there you can't tell!_

_Cause I'm fast as Hell!_

_And I'm Sniping from the Roof!_

_I let my guns rip!_

_Through my space trip!_

_All of the bullets are after you!_

_I warp through the air!_

_And fire without a care!_

_And I'm Sniping on the Roof!_

_Now I really put Sora and his buds in a stitch!_

_Cause I'm one fast sharp shooting son-of-a-bitch!_

_Do-Do-Do-Do Do-Do-Do Do-Do-Do Do-Do!_

_No escaping for Sora from my big guns!_

_I'm busy ripping him, Donald and Goofy some new ones!_

_Do-Do-Do-Do Do-Do-Do Do-Do-Do Do-Do!_

_Sora feels the fear!_

_As the bullets fly past his head!_

_No escape from the storm!_

_As the bullets all swarm!_

_And I'm Sniping from the Roof!_

_It sends him a chill!_

_As I fire at will!_

_In every direction the bullets fly!_

_My moves are so tight!_

_All Matrix-like!_

_And I'm Sniping from the Roof!_

_Sniping on the Roof!_

_Sniping on the Roof!_

_Sniping on the Roof!_

_You're now in plain sight!_

_There is no running from my view!_

_You're now in a scrape!_

_And there's no escape!_

_And I'm Sniping from the Roof!_

_I let my guns rip!_

_Through my space trip!_

_All of the bullets are after you!_

_I warp through the air!_

_And fire without a care!_

_And I'm Sniping on the Roof!_

After the song finished the crowd seemed lively. Cheers and screams of joy came from the audience. The boring night was about to end and a night full of songs would soon commence.

Xigbar bowed and gave out a peace sign.

"Yeah this is Xigbar bitches! You know I'm tight for breaking the silence!" Xigbar yelled. "I'm hoping my main members of the former Organization XIII are willing to get up here and share a song too."

Sure enough Larxene stood right by Xigbar.

"Gladly." She gleamed.

"Oh yeah! That's what I like! Larxene ma baby! Give these suckas another song!" xigbar said handing the microphone to Larxene.

The crowd cheered and rooted for Larxene. All except for Saix, who seemed to not care. However, he was looking at the stage now.

Larxene grabbed the microphone and spoke to the audience.

"I just wanted to say that I know alotta of you think I'm mean, sadistic and cruel." She said.

The audience was silenced.

"Well you know what I think of that?" Larxene said. "You're all right! It's just the way I am so lemme just sing this song and maybe you'll have a little bit more respect for the electric sadist I am! Hit it!"

The music began to play and Larxene began to sing.

XII Larxene's Song

'Masochist Girl'

(Sung to the tune of Madonna's 'Material Girl')

_The Organization thinks I'm a bitch_

_Well I don't care if they're right!_

_Cause administering pain and torture_

_Is just a pure delight!_

_To be the electric dominatrix_

_Is really a big blast!_

_And I don't care if I get hurt in the fight_

_I just want all the pain to last!_

_Cause I am living in the Masochist World_

_And I am a Masochist Girl!_

_You know that I am living in the Masochist World!_

_And I am a Masochist Girl!_

_The look on Sora's face was a hoot_

_When I bitch slapped Namine!_

_(Away)_

_And seeing him writhe as I shocked him_

_Really turned me on, I must say!_

_Sora's not the only one being tortured_

_The gamer's feeling the pain too!_

_(It's true!)_

_Cause they gotta fight me in all their ire_

_Right after fourth round Riku!_

_You know that they are living in the Masochist World_

_And I am a Masochist Girl!_

_You know that we are living in the Masochist World_

_And I am a Masochist Girl!_

_It was a fun fight while it lasted_

_But it seems I naturally lost!_

_It looks like it would be the final time_

_I'd show boys who's the boss!_

_My fate is still being a nobody_

_But the fans don't seem to care!_

_As I vanish into obscurity_

_And drawn into hentai everywhere!_

_No longer am I living in the Masochist World_

_No longer a Masochist Girl!_

_No longer am I living in the Masochist World!_

_No longer a Masochist Girl!_

_Living in the Masochist World! _

_And I am a Masochist Girl!_

_You know that I was living in the Masochist World!_

_And I was a Masochist Girl!_

When the song ended the crowd all cheered. Larxene bowed and stuck her tongue out.

"Thank you! Power to all the sadists like me everywhere! WHOO!" She screamed.

Larxene went down by the bar to where Xigbar was.

"Yeah! Nothing more than I like having a bitch admit she's a bitch!" xigbar said.

"Just gotta be me!" Larxene said. "Hey, where'd Saix go?"

"Dunno." Xigbar said. "Probablly didn't like our singing and went to go bitch to the Superior again to stop us from bustin' out some more toons. Personally if I wasn't in such a good mood I woulda beat the shi…"

"Excuse me." A familiar voice called from the stage.

Xigbar looked up to see a figure standing on the stage.

"What the fu…Saix?" Xigbar called out.

It was indeed Saix standing on the stage.

"I know I am emotionless and have no heart. But I feel that tonight is special." Saix said. "So whether you like it or not, I got a song I'd like to sing. And I hope Sora's somewhere in the audience cause this message was intended for him."

"What's his beef?" Larxene said. "Is Sora here tonight?"

"I think Saix is just losing it." Xigbar replied.

"And if Sora doesn't hear it, then no big deal." Saix continued. "I just need to let it off my chest and then you'd understand why I'm pretty upset right now after Kingdom Hearts…"

"Hey shut up and sing the song you laffy daffy motherfu…." Xigbar called out.

"Ok!" Saix yelled. Then calming himself he spoke again. "Here it is."

The music began to play, and if you can believe it or not, Saix began to sing.

VII Saix's Song

'From the Bad Moon in the Sky'

(Sung to the tune of Clearance Clearwater's 'Bad Moon a Rising')

_I am, a man searching for a heart_

_I know, the Heartless are my key_

_In forming the Giant Kingdom Heart_

_So I no longer, will be a nobody!_

_Boy, tear those Heartless apart!_

_So I can go and get my heart!_

_From the Bad Moon in the Sky!_

_Oh Boy, you better take my request!_

_Oh Boy, you better think it carefully!_

_If not, you'll end up like the rest!_

_And bad things will happen to your Kairi!_

_Boy, tear those Heartless apart!_

_So I can go and get my heart!_

_From the Bad Moon in the Sky!_

_Boy you, don't want to feel my vengeance_

_From the power the moon has to lend!_

_As a Berserker, I'm really quite relentless!_

_Get those hearts or you will meet your end!_

_Boy, tear those Heartless apart!_

_So I can go and get my heart!_

_From the Bad Moon in the sky!_

_Boy, tear those Heartless apart!_

_So I can go and get my heart!_

_From the Bad Moon in the sky!_

The song finished and the crowd cheered. Saix bowed and said nothing as he walked off stage.

Saix then walked over to Xigbar.

"There. I hope that made you happy." Saix said.

"Huh?" Xigbar asked.

"I sang. I got down…..with…it." Saix said. "So I hope it made you happy….bitch." Saix said in his usual voice.

Larxene giggled.

"Personally..." Larxene said. "I think you sounded better when you didn't sing at all."

"The bitch has a point you know." Xigbar said. "You're just not cut out for it."

"…Whatever." Saix growled. "I sang so drop it."

"Ok man but I…" Xigbar began.

"I said 'Drop it!'" Saix growled.

He then sat down and ordered another drink without talking to Xigbar or Larxene.

"Damn." Xigbar said. "Someone get this sucka a heart quick."

"Actually if you gave him a heart I think he'd be even scarier. I don't wanna know what a happy Saix would be like." Larxene said.

At that time, two cloaked figures entered the bar and noticed a more lively crowd than usual. Revealing their faces they were Axel and Roxas.

(Stay tuned for the next chapter, because Roxas and Axel got a few tunes to sing themselves.)


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas and Axel walked up to Saix Xigbar and Larxene.

"Lively night tonight." Axel said.

"That's cause I got this party goin'!" Xigbar said laughingly. "You all know I'm bad like that!"

"I rue the day he was born with a mouth." Saix snarled.

"What brings you two lovebirds here?" Larxene asked Axel and Roxas coyly.

"Lovebirds?" Roxas snapped.

"Please Roxas, behave tonight." Axel chided.

"I can't." Roxas sighed. "Everyone thinks you and I are a couple."

"Hey Roxas you know…" Axel started.

"I know! I know! But I can't stand it. Ever seen all that yaoi work?" Roxas asked.

"Yep and it's real interesting stuff." Larxene smiled. "I didn't know Roxas could actually fit his "keyblade" into Axel's…."

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Roxas cried and put his hands over his ears. "That's not true! It never happened!"

"Ohhh….?" Larxene asked.

"Here we go." Saix grumbled.

"Stop trying to hide it." Larxene smiled. "You're both gay and everyone knows it!"

"But we're just friends!" Roxas whined.

"Best friends." Axel winked at Roxas.

"Oh what a naughty little wink." Larxene giggled. "Say Axel didn't you and Roxas do that one thing in the boy's room stalls…."

"Ahhhhh!" Roxas screeched. He then ran away.

Larxene let out a hardy laugh.

"Messing around with that little homophobe is so much fun!" Larxene giggled.

"I don't think he's homophobic." Axel said. "He's just "Fan Girl Phobic" Got it memorized?"

"I forgot already." Larxene laughed.

"Yo." Xigbar said. "Check out what the bitch is trying to do right now."

To prove himself, Roxas was going up to two lovely mermaids. Really sexy mermaids.

"Hi girls!" Roxas said cheerfully.

The girls turned around and smiled.

"Oh my God!" One mermaid said. "You're Roxas! Oh my God!"

Roxas smiled.

"You and Axel are the cutest and bestest Kingdom Hearts couple!" They both screeched.

Roxas stopped smiling and frowned.

"We're not a couple!" Roxas sneered.

Axel then came up with a tall drink for Roxas.

"Roxas!" Axel said cheerfully. "I bought ya drink buddy."

"Eeeeeee!" The mermaids shrieked. "Axel bought Roxas a drink! They're gonna sex! Oh my God! I love this!"

Roxas ran away screaming. Axel stood there shaking his head.

"Poor Roxas will never grow out of this stage."

The mermaids then went up to Axel.

"Axel! Axel!" They shrieked. "Can we get a picture of you and Roxas together?"

"Maybe later." Axel said calmly. "When he gets back."

Axel went back to where the other members were.

"I gotta get Roxas outta that "Paranoid" stage." Axel moaned. "He still isn't used to the 'Fan Girl' curse I got used to."

"You get all the fan girls and I get none." Saix snarled.

"That's cause you always getting' mad at every crap!" Xigbar sighed.

"If I had a heart…" Saix said.

"Man shut up. Just cause you don't have a heart doesn't mean you gotta be an ass." Xigbar said.

"Anyway." Axel said. "I hope where Roxas is right now he's thinking his actions over. Knowing he's Sora's nobody I'm sure he'll find a way to get over this stage in his life."

Suddenly a loud voice came over the auditorium.

"Hey everyone! Listen up!" the voice called out.

"Check it out." Larxene said. "Your one-and-only's up on stage Axel!"

Axel then looked up to see Roxas with this mike in his hand out on stage.

"I hope he's not up there like I think he is." Axel said.

"I don't mean this to be a political statement." Roxas shouted. "But I got something to say about what you all think of me and Axel.

"HeIt is." Axel sighed putting his hand to his forehead.

"Now a lot of you think me and Axel are a gay couple." Roxas started.

All the mermaids in the audience yelled. "Yyyyaaaaaaayyyyy!"

"Shut it!" Roxas yelled. The audience was silent. "I'm here tonight to tell you that's not true! We're just best friends like men outta be."

Then all the mermen in the audience yelled. "Yeaaahhhhhh!"

"Whatever happened to "Best Friends" huh?" Roxas griped. "Me and Axel are good buddies! And to make sure it sticks into your heads, I gotta song to sing about this! So listen up, and when it's over I hope you do what my buddy Axel always says, "Got it memorized!" Let's hit it!"

XIII Roxas's Song

'Me And Axel Aren't Gay'

(Sung to the Tune of Back Street Boy's 'I Want it That Way')

---------------------

_The Rum-ors_

_Are circu-la-ting_

_Conspir-acies_

_Esca-la-ting!_

_So here I am_

_With some-thing to say!_

_Me And Axel Aren't Gay!_

_------------------_

_He's like_

_My Bro-ther!_

_He is not_

_My Gay Lo-ver!_

_Now I know_

_That Yao-i is hot to-day!_

_But me And Axel Aren't Gay!_

_---------------------_

_What do I_

_Have to prove that we're just be-st friends?_

_Where's the point_

_When all of this senseless ya-oi ends-?_

_Besides that_

_I'm much younger than him any-way!_

_So Me and Axel aren't Gay!_

_---------_

_The two of us_

_Are hot in Ja-pan!_

_But it's not like_

_We're doin' man-on-man!_

_Despite what-_

_The In-ter-net might say-!_

_Me And Axel Aren't Gay!_

_---------------------------_

_Now I admit_

_He's go-t charisma and a-ppeal!_

_But that don't mean_

_I'm playin' with his "Fla-me Wheel"_

_Just to let you know_

_Me and Axel don't swing that way-!_

_Cause Me And Axel Aren't Gay!_

_--------------------------------------_

_Ask my friend Hayner_

_He'll make it more clearer!_

_You can also ask Pence and Olette-!_

_(I bet)_

_Axel; I'll always stick with him!_

_That don't mean I'd kiss him!_

_Or go any-where beyond that!_

_-----------------------_

_The Fan Girls_

_Like this hu-ge fuss!_

_They will be_

_The death of- us-!_

_But I –But I-But I-But I-But I-_

_(Pause)_

_I'm straight and you all kno-w it!_

_-------------------------------_

_Fa-n Art I- now dre-ad to see!_

_Of me an' Axel doin' "Tongue Ho-ckey!"_

_I really wish we weren't_

_All- drawn Bisho-nen this way!_

_But Me And Axel Aren't Gay!_

_------------------------_

_Will people stop_

_Makin' us the- Kingdom Hearts co-uple?_

_Riku and So-ra_

_That pa-iring's far more belie-va-ble!_

_But all the Fan Girls_

_Never get e-nough of- yaoi fore-play!_

_But Me and Axel Aren't Gay!_

_------------------------_

_The I-dea of_

_Sex between us is a re-al shame!_

_Besides that_

_This- is a freakin' Dis-ney game!_

_Now that I'm- done_

_I hope I leave the fan girls in real- dismay!_

_Cause Me And Axel Aren't Gay!_

_Me And Axel Aren't Gay-!_

When the song was done, the affect Roxas was going for didn't go like he wanted. The mermaids were cheering and the mermen were laughing. Roxas's jaw dropped to the floor.

"What is this?" Roxas yelled.

Axel then stood beside Roxas on stage. At the moment the mermaids went into a frenzy.

"They're together! Yaaaaayyyy!" The mermaids yelled. The mermen couldn't stop laughing.

Roxas then looked painfully up at Axel.

"Axel I told em you and I aren't gay!" Roxas whined. "I was supposed to get the mermaids crying and the mermen cheering. What happened?"

"Roxas." Axel said putting his hand on his shoulder. This drove the mermaid fan girls wild!

"Shoulder tap! Shoulder tap!" Mermaids yelled from everywhere. "They're sexing!"

"Axel-" Roxas whined.

"Roxas." Axel said calmly. "A Back Street Boys song? What were you thinking man? Now the guys in the audience think you're still gay, and the girls in the audience think you're twice as gay! Girls like gay boys who are defensive of their orientation and sing a song by a gay group of boys to try and prove it!"

"But…but…but…" Roxas stuttered. "But…..even so, I still wanted to prove my point. Back Street Boys go nothing to do with this. I mean, look at Sephiroth. Lance Bass did his voice, and no one thinks Sephiroth is gay!"

"You're living in your own fantasy world right now aren't you Roxas?" Axel said.

Roxas then lost it putting his hands to his head!

"We're not a couple! We're not a couple!" Woxas yelled and then whipped out his keyblade. "We're-not-a-couple!"

"Whoa! Roxas ma' baby! Calm down!" Axel chided.

Roxas then went into the audience wielding his keyblade. He screamed manically waving it around, although he wasn't intending to hurt anybody.

Although the merpeople kept a respect distance, many rabid fan girls still waited around to see Axle and Roxas even make the slightest touch contact in hopes of getting more pictures.

Larxene then threw a throwing knife at Roxas's keyblade making him fall down.

"Ah, someone needs to put the lights out." Larxene smiled.

Roxas got up and looked at Larxene angrily.

Larxene just smiled and said. "Nice song Roaxs! I'm SO sure it convinced alotta people you and Axel aren't doin' any 'Mini Games' in Kingdom Hearts."

"You know it! I know it! They need to know it! We're not a couple!" Roxas scolded.

"So sorry." Larxene said. "As long as Kingdom Hearts has a fan base, you and Axel will at the most be hinted as being a gay couple. But other than that, everyone knows you two love each other a lot!"

Roxas then whipped his keyblade out.

"I will swear to destroy the fan base! I'll make every fan girl meet her doom! I'll, I'll…" Roxas started.

He suddenly was calmed but Axel's grip on his shoulder.

"Roxas put that thing away and stop trying to be so defensive. As far as I'm concerned you'll always be my best bud no matter what people think!" Axel said.

Roxas put his keyblade away and then breathed a sigh of relief.

"I guess I went crazy. I gotta mature and realize that I can't help if the fan public thinks that way." Roxas said. "But Axel, are we really more than just friends?"

"Depends on whoever's reading this crap." Axel said. "Remember, it's not what they believe to be important, it's what you believe."

"That's bulls(beep)t" Larxene said. "If what you believe was more important than what the fan base believed, this game wouldn't sell as well."

"Just live with it like I do." Axel said. "You'll feel better."

Roxas smiled and accepted it.

"You're right Axel." Roxas said. "It was thoughtless of me to get overly defensive."

Axel then gave Roxas a noogie. "That's my boy!"

"Aw I love ya Axel!" Roxas smiled.

The mermaids began to yell once again. "He said it! Roxas loves Axel! They are a couple! Yaaaaayyyyyy!"

Roxas got angry again and then got out of Axel's arms and whipped out his keyblade.

"We are NOT a couple!" Roxas yelled. And once again ran towards the audience swaying his keyblade.

Axel but his hand to his forehead again. "Some things just take too much time getting used to I guess."

"This is the stupidest night I ever witnessed." Saix growled.

"Couldn't be as bad as the night the Organization was playing charades and you tried imitating a moose in heat." Xigbar said.

More songs to come. Axel is our next singing diva in the next chapter as Kareoke Night continues. Pardon Roxas's reactions. However the fan base views the relationship between Roxas and Axel is their business. I'm not a homophobe anyway. I just thought the song I came up for Roxas fits the current trend, cause where I put my artwork up, Roxas/Axel pairings are very popular.

Anyways more to come soon. Stay tuned.


End file.
